


Snowbarry Spring 2019

by demishankwrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, SnowBarry - Freeform, Snowbarry Spring 2019, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: simplysnowbarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishankwrites/pseuds/demishankwrites
Summary: Celebrate Spring with Snowbarry. College AUs. An entry for simplysnowbarry's SnowbarrySpring19 Challenge.





	1. Spring... The Season and Reason I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's my two entries for the SnowbarrySpring2019 Challenge. I hope you all enjoy these as much as I did writing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring, the season and reason, I met you is coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Spring breaks and College AUs... Yes... OwO... Enjoy reading! :)

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" She asked while staring at the man, who was currently drying his rain-soaked hair with a dark red towel.

He looks up at her and flashes her his boyish grin that always made her heart skip a couple of beats.

"No. What makes you ask that?" The man replied back while pulling off his pair of Converse and gray socks.

-earlier-

Caitlin Snow was dressed in a simple white shirt and blue cotton shorts, lying on the green leather couch with a bowl of popcorn on top of her stomach. Her doe brown eyes fixed at the wide flat screen playing another episode of her favorite TV show.

 _This semester is finally over, thank the gods above._  She thought while turning off the tv, suddenly too lazy to even bother binge watching the shows on her endless list of unwatched tv series.

She sat up on the couch, munching on her bowl of popcorn while having a million thoughts about just anything. From thousands of readings in Biology, the stress inducing reports, the exhilarating PE class of track and field,

To her ever comical and sweet curly-haired best friend who loves to binge read comic books and the stupidly gorgeous and attractive track and field star who was also her roommate and best friend and… something more.

Caitlin scolded herself, thinking of his alluring sea green eyes that reminded her of a demigod, his wind tousled hair that she loved playing with, his boyish grin and handsome smirk that causes her to turn beet red, and everything about him.

"Funny how all of my best memories in CCU includes him and the season of spring. The season where I met him, befriended him, unconsciously liked him, then it was history."

She smiled to herself when the heavy thumping on her roof broke her reverie.

Looking outside, Caitlin frowned and thought worriedly,

_Where is he? The heavy rain showers of April have started. I hope he's on his way home._

After an hour of worrying and texting him, the rain hasn't stopped pouring, a knock gets her attention and causes the auburn-haired woman to dash to the door and swing it wide open.

Standing in front of Caitlin was a handsome man drenched in rain, his clothes sticking to his body, hand scratching the back of his neck, and mouth twisted into a sheepish smile.

"Hey, you. I should've brought an umbrella. Rain's hard, you know." He said with a soft chuckle while she rolled her eyes and grabbed his free hand, "As much as I want to say I told you so, you need to get dry. Come inside.", dragging him inside the apartment.

#

#

"I know your busy drying yourself, I told you to bring an umbrella but you refused to listen. Even boasting that you can outrun the rain, but can I ask you something important?" Caitlin asked the man.

A chuckle escapes his mouth, "Yes, I'm sorry. I can't outrun everything. Go ask. As long as that is not a question about how disappointed you are at me for not listening to you."

She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, "You'll hear more about that, later."

He pouts at her, "You're pretty."

"I know." Caitlin replied, smirking at his defeated sigh.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Caitlin asked while staring at the man, who was currently drying his rain-soaked hair with a dark red towel.

He looks up at her and flashes her his boyish grin that always made her heart skip a couple of beats.

"No. What makes you ask that?" The man replied back while pulling off his pair of Converse and gray socks.

She sighs and places her bowl of popcorn on their coffee table, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Well, you are well aware and acquainted with my cold demeanor and sometimes emotionless reactions. I mean, yes we've been roommates for a year and a half and became really close to the point we violated our rule of no making out on the sofa."

A soft chuckle causes her to blush, "Not the main point, but you get it, right? I'm the type of person that could make someone uncomfortable because I can be too intimidating? I'm quiet most of the times and could also give the chilliest glares unconsciously or when I want to."

She turns to the man, watching him unbutton his green shirt then turning to her and with a teasing smirk,

"Cait, if I remember correctly, I'm the one who rambles out words more often. It sounds nice and cute that you ramble sometimes."

Caitlin huffs at his statement, "Bartholomew Henry Allen, again, not the main point."

He grins at her while continuing to remove his top, "Still, it's a point. And you don't make me feel uncomfortable, baby cakes."

The auburn-haired woman shook her head in exasperation, "Stop calling me that!"

Glaring at Barry, her breath hitches at the sight of his slim and lean body then noticing her hands undoing his zipper.

Barry looks at her and winks, "I won't be undressing myself and showing my gorgeous body that you love if you make me feel uncomfortable."

Speechless at his words and the sight, Caitlin watched him with her mouth closing and opening animatedly like a fish.

"I'm not uncomfortable when I'm with you, Caitlin Snow. I'm proud, extremely happy, and contented because of you. You don't make anyone feel uncomfortable, Cait."

Warmth coats her face, "Well, with you just staring and gaping at me, I do feel a little uncomfortable being watched like a delectable treat that you can't wait to devour."

Her eyes widened, "Should I drop my pants and underwear here too, baby cakes?" Caitlin closes her eyes and grabs a pillow, throwing at Barry who barely dodges it.

"Go take your bath, Allen!" She stood up, walking away from the laughing form of her annoying and adorable boyfriend.

* * *

Barry Allen was drinking a warm mug of hot chocolate while watching his girlfriend walking around their kitchen and making a pot full of chicken broth.

"Thank you, Dr. Snow." He told her with a warm smile as she placed a bowl of chicken broth in front of him. Caitlin rolled her eyes and sat across him, "I'm not yet a doctor but you're welcome."

Barry chuckles at her statement, "But you will be a doctor, a brilliant and amazing doctor." She offers a soft smile, "I hope I do."

A chuckle escapes her mouth at the sight of him getting burnt by the soup, "What's with the dreadful tone?" He asked, fanning his poor tongue that got burnt by the soup.

Caitlin gazes at him and releases a sigh, "I just feel that I won't become a doctor. I mean I study well and hard, I'm serious with everything I do in my course."

"But, there's a thought inside me that holds me back and as if tells me that I won't be a doctor." She told the man, who was enjoying his chicken soup while listening intently to her.

Barry grabs her hand and squeezes it, "Hey you're overthinking stuff again, Cait. Relax, will you? I mean, we're just sophomores of the course we've taken."

"There's still a lot of things to do and achieve, but also things to enjoy and treasure. Don't overthink it, Caitlin Snow, you're a brilliant woman that I'm lucky enough to meet and have in my life."

He grins at Caitlin, "You'll be a doctor, I believe it. You should too, baby cakes."

She rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand back, "Thank you, Barry, for the small speech. It really helped me a lot."

Barry chuckles, "Anyway, how's the best track star athlete doing?"

Caitlin asked him while taking a sip of her hot chocolate, "Well, he's still gorgeous and doing just fine. Thanks for the concern, I'll let him know, Cait."

He grins cheekily at her, who rolled her eyes and sighs, "Barry. I'm serious."

He laughs, "I am too. Training's all good, Coach Miles is actually encouraging me to try and join a contest. I told him I'll think about it and…"

The auburn-haired woman raises an eyebrow, "And?"

Barry sheepishly smiles at her, "And… what do you think about it?"

Caitlin giggles at him, "I think you should go try and join it. You love the feeling of running right? You told me, you felt invincible and that you can do anything when you're running? So, go for it. Run to your heart's content."

He grins but releases a sigh, "What if I don't win?"

She flashes him her sweet smile, "You'll still have me to nurse your broken heart. That's still a win, Barry."

Shades of red and pink coats his face as he chuckles loudly at her statement, "I agree, that is still a win."

The doe brown eyed woman seats next to him, "Winning is not everything, giving your best is."

Barry nods at her, "You'll still be my number one fan? My cheerleader?"

Caitlin bites her lip, "Well…"

He pulls her closer to himself, eyes wide in fear, "Caitlin!"

She laughs and places a sweet kiss on his cheek, "I'm kidding, Allen. I'll always be your number one fan."

Sighing in relief, he engulfs her in a warm hug and inhaling her sweet vanilla scent.

Caitlin returns his warm hug while slowly kissing his neck and lightly nibbling it. Light groans escaping his mouth, she felt his hands rubbing her waist.

"Cait…" Barry groaned in a soft tone.

She continued her actions, making sure to mark every inch and part of the skin then pulling away while gazing at his hickey decorated neck and his green eyes shining with want and need.

Her eyes stared at his lips and in a flash, Caitlin had her hands around his gorgeous face while her lips were pressed with his. He kisses back with equal ferocity, biting her lower lip causing the woman on top of him to release guttural sounds.

From lips moving in sync to tongues engaged in a battle of dominance; Barry carries Caitlin, who wraps her legs around his torso, to their living room.

He lays Caitlin down on the couch, watching the rise and fall of her chest and eyes with a darker shade; "You look breath-taking, Cait."

Barry mumbles causing her to flush red, "No making out on the sofa." She retorted with a teasing smile.

The man on top of her chuckles, "Oops, we did it again." He singsongs at her then dives right back in to resume their make out session.

Her hands start pulling the strands of his brown hair as Barry moved down to her neck returning back the favor she did, with pleasure.

Then his hands start to crawl around her sides causing soft giggles to escape her mouth that turned into breathy moans when Barry starts to rub the sides of her chest.

"Barry… Please, just do it." Caitlin breathes out, unable to withstand the torture done by this handsome man. He looks at her and smirks, "Please, what? Use your words, baby."

She moans loudly as Barry completely grasps her right breast, "What's wrong? The top one of her class can't form a coherent imperative sentence? My my, how embarrassing."

He teased with a goofy grin causing her to glare at him then hisses in pleasure when Barry started to kiss her stomach.

Caitlin looks down, eyes staring at Barry, who was in between her legs and was hungrily kissing her exposed stomach.

He looks up at her, grinning widely, "Still speechless, my love?"

She moans in defeat, "Bedroom. Now."

Barry wriggles out her legs with a final kiss to her stomach and puts his face closer to hers, his breath tickling her face.

"Believe me, I would love too, baby cakes. But, it's past my bedtime." He told her and kissed Caitlin's wide eyed and confused face.

"What?" She asks in confusion and exasperation, gazing at his retreating form.

"Nothing." He replies back while walking away from her, who was still lying on the couch.

Barry smiles to himself, "Just a little payback from your hesitation earlier about being my number one fan. Well, see you tomorrow."

Caitlin sat up on the couch, eyes filled with frustration, "Bartholomew Henry Allen!"

He looks back and raises an eyebrow at her expression, "What? I need to have enough sleep, doc. We'll talk tomorrow. When you're not that frosty anymore."

Before she could say anything, Barry dashes inside his room and locked his door; his loud and annoying laughter echoing inside the room.

The aspiring doctor collapses on the couch, groaning in disbelief but giggling lightly at his adorably annoying boyfriend.

"I hate that I still love you, Barry Allen." She told herself before going to her room, kicking Barry's door while rolling her eyes.

* * *

Caitlin Snow was staring at her mirror, confused on what to feel about her new look thanks to her boyfriend's stupid dare.

 _Am I starting to question my decisions in life?_ She asked herself, sighing in defeat.

"Barry? Remind me again why I agreed to your nonsensical dare regarding my final exams?" She asked in a disappointed tone while walking outside the bathroom.

"Because you can't resist me and you were also curious of how we'll look with our matching hair dye?" Barry, who was currently watching a basketball game, replied.

He looks at her and grins widely, "You look beautiful as ever, baby cakes."

From her normal auburn brown hair, Caitlin was now sporting a bright and pastel mixture of green, pink, and blue curly hair thanks to the hair dye bought by her roommate.

"I actually don't care anymore if what you're saying is the truth, just sweet talk, or just annoying me but of all colors you chose these." She complained and shook her head in annoyance.

Barry raises an eyebrow at her, lightly cheering as his favored team scores ahead the other one.

"What? We look so… colorful. Like a rainbow, with all of its colors?" He suggested with a wide grin.

Caitlin looks at his former brown hair, now looking like a cotton candy with mixtures of the same color as her hair.

"For real?" She asked the man who cheers once more at a three-point shot.

Barry turns to her and smirks, "What? You agreed to my dare. Your fault for acing your final exams just like how I expected you to do."

She crosses her arms, "Am I to blame to for wanting to have good grades?"

He shakes his head and shrugs, "Nope. And I'm not to blame of our amazing new hair color."

A sigh escapes her lips as she sat down beside him, trying to watch the basketball game and remembering their silly conversation about the aforementioned dare.

~flashback~

"Tell you what, if you ace your exams, we would dye our hair with a color of my choice." Barry said with a grin.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "What do you think of me? A computer AI that can ace any exam?"

He nods at her, "Yes? I'll give you a nickname… like 'Gideon'."

She sighs, "Whatever. But if I don't ace my exams, you'll be dyeing your hair with a color of my choice."

Barry grins at her, "Deal, baby cakes."

_And in that moment, Caitlin knew, she fucked up with agreeing to him._

~end of flashback~

"Love what you did to your hair, looks like some sort of unicorn poop." Cisco commented while munching on a corn dog watching as the athletes line up on the starting point.

Caitlin glances at him with a small smile, "Wow. Thank you for describing my and Barry's hair as 'unicorn poop'."

The curly haired man laughs at her, "To be honest, I was jealous because you two didn't invite me to this dare. Then I realized, I'll be a third wheeling unicorn poop."

She playfully smacks his arm, "Well, at least half of our classmates found this… cute and adorable in some way."

Caitlin remembered the first time they arrived together in CCU, adorning their new crowning glory.

_Oh my god! They look so cute!_

_Snowbarry!_

_Caitlin and Barry's hair reminds me of Taylor Swift's new song!_

"Snowbarry and unicorn poop, a wonderful combination, my dear friend." Cisco told her, who laughs and smiles widely.

 _Bartholomew Henry Allen, you better win this race._ She thought while looking at the contestants, hoping to make eye contact with her unicorn poop roommate.

His emerald green eyes met hers, a wide grin greeting her. Caitlin smiled back and whispered,

_Run, Barry, run._

#

#

"Barry! Congrats, man!" Ralph Dibny greeted as he bumped fists with the winner of the race. Barry chuckles, "Thanks, man." He looks down at himself, smiling widely at the sight of his shiny gold medal.

"Congrats to the Flash! The unicorn poop hair suits you well, dude." He looks up and grins at the sight of Cisco and Caitlin, grinning back at him.

The aspiring engineer gives him a warm hug which he gladly returned. Cisco and Ralph leaves after a while of chatting at the stadium's grounds,

"See? You won, baby cakes. Congratulations." Caitlin greeted with a smirk.

Barry laughs at her, "Thanks for believing in me, Cait."

She smiles at him, "Always."

"Thank you for the unicorn poop hair, as Cisco named it." Caitlin told him, as the pair walked outside the stadium and towards the wide grounds of Central City University.

He chuckles at her, "My pleasure. Thank you for agreeing, we started a fashion trend."

She laughs and gazed at the bright grin that Barry had, her heart happy and contented.

Caitlin grabs hold of his hand, "So, what should we do during our spring break?"

Barry grins at her, "Go on a road trip? Watch movies and chill? Dye our hair another color? The possibilities are endless, baby cakes."

She giggles at his suggestions, "Anything, as long as I have you by my side, baby cakes."

He smiles, "Always. Spring is coming and we have a lot of plans to do."

_Spring, the season and reason we met, is coming._


	2. Let's Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noise pollution. Both of them thought, walking through the sea of party animals...

_You'll have fun!_  They said.

 _Stop thinking about football training for a moment and enjoy the party!_  They said.

 _This will be the best party you've ever attended!_  They said.

 _All lies._  He thought, frowning to himself while shaking his half-filled glass of vodka.

Barry Allen was currently inside the house of Oliver Queen, a close friend of his who knows how to throw wild parties.

He was an infamous playboy but he's a nice guy and captain of their school's archery team.

Barry was sitting alone in the living room, watching either his fellow classmates or complete strangers partying inside the spacious mansion.

Beside him was a couple, talking through their whispers and giggles while sometimes making out whenever their faces got too close (which was often to happen).

He sighs and looks away while giving the couple the privacy, they need. On his left side was a drunk guy who seems to be a part of the football team or is really high on steroids.

The man was sleeping and had his head leaning on Barry's shoulder, loud snores blaring inside his eardrums.

 _Music to my ears._  He ironically thought while shaking his head in disappointment, regretting that he even dared to step inside this party.

His original plan included him being inside his bedroom, his warm blanket covering his lower body, and his attention was all focused on reading another book done by Dr. Harrison Wells.

But that obviously didn't happen. Oliver managed to convince him to attend his party and try to look for some girl to sleep with.

He liked the idea, finding someone but not sleeping with her. Barry didn't want a one-night stand, just meet a girl worth wasting his time for besides reading Dr. Wells' new book.

So far, no one got the man with emerald green eyes' attention. He felt a buzzing inside his jeans, and looked at the caller id.

"Whoa. Why is there a loud music playing there? Where are you, man?" Barry chuckled at the tone of his best friend.

"I'm at Oliver's party, Cisco. He convinced-no-more of he forced me to attend the party with a warning of shooting an arrow on my back during my football training if I don't come." He replied, still thinking if Oliver was just messing with him or dead serious about it.

Laughter was heard at the other line, "Yeah laugh your ass off, Ramon. How's your family trip to your brother?"

Barry heard his sigh, "I actually don't know how it'll go, man. Last time me and Dante spoke, it didn't end in good or peaceful terms."

"Hey, it's been four years since that. Cheer up, man. He's your brother, he won't hate you." He reassured the man on the other line, smiling at the soft chuckle he heard.

"Thanks, dude. Enjoy your party. Find some girl there. Introduce her to me, when I get back."

Barry chuckles and mumbles, "Sure, man." He hangs up and sighs to himself,  _I hope I do find some girl here._

He stood up slowly, the guy sleeping on his shoulder gently falling down on the couch with his mouth wide open.

Walking towards the sea of party people, the smell of cigarettes, alcohol, and sweat invaded his nostrils causing Barry to scrunch his face in displease.

He reaches the kitchen, swarmed by couples making out or practically dry humping each other.

Grabbing a slice of pizza and refilling his red cup, "Barry?"

He turns around, eyes wide, and wished he had super speed to run away from this situation.

Standing across him was a blonde-haired woman holding a red cup and was looking at him.

"Hey, Patty. How are you?" Barry awkwardly asked, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

She chuckles to herself and nods at him, "I'm good, good. Never been better. You? How's the last year of being a CCU student going?"

Patty Spivot, his girlfriend for two years until everything broke and collapsed. She was too busy at her dance career while he focused at football and dream of being a CSI; not everything can be done simultaneously like they both thought.

She was a great girl but in between of spending time with each other and chasing their dreams, they slowly lost their selves in the maze of life and love.

"I'm doing great, too. Bittersweet cause it's about to end... but at least we're getting a step closer to achieving our dreams. Right?"

Barry replied with a nervous smile, "Yeah. I'll get closer to pursuing dance arts while you in the forensics? Right?" She retorted with a soft chuckle.

He nods at her, "Yeah. Look, it's good seeing you doing well. I gotta go, good luck in the real world."

Patty blinks her eyes and nodded, "Same to you, Allen. Thanks, and good luck on your future endeavors."

The pair nodded and smiled at each other, no questions about getting back together or giving them another chance or shot.

She's doing good. That's enough for me. Barry told himself, still feeling a little awkward and nervous.

He's smiling. I'm happy with that. Patty thought while walking away from Barry, hands all sweaty and sticky.

#

#

 _I should've not gone with Felicity to this noise pollution inducing party._  An auburn brown-haired woman thought as she sat beside a drunkie who goes by the name, Kara Danvers.

 _Attend the party! You'll get a boy and have fun with him._  They said.

She cringed at the idea of a one-night stand and more obliged to start doing her applications on potential medical schools to go to after college.

Meeting a guy worth wasting her time on rather than filling up school applications and writing college essays.

Apparently, that didn't happen to Caitlin Snow and instead, she was sitting on a couch with a knocked-out Kara sleeping on her lap.

This is not how I planned to spend my spring break. She thought while playing with the hair belonging to the blonde lying on her lap.

She slowly stood up and placed Kara's head on the couch and made her way around Oliver Queen's humungous mansion.

"Fel?" Caitlin asked while ascending the spiral staircase.

She thought of checking each room but decided it was an awful idea.

_I don't want to rudely barge into someone, a pair or a group doing something along the lines of moaning loudly and creaking beds._

She shivered at the thought, walking along the hallway when a voice got her attention.

"You're totally hot. Wow, this feels like a mistake coming here with you and thinking you'll like me or anything. I mean why would you like me right? I'm an IT nerd who loves caffeine, sugary treats, watc-"

"Did you forget the 'who loves to ramble out words especially when she's in front of Oliver Queen'?" A deep voice asked.

Caitlin leaned closer to the door, "Felicity, I like you, okay? We've been dating for months now." Doe brown eyes were wide in amazement and hand over her wide-open mouth.

"Secretly dating, to be exact. Sorry. I... You know what, just. Let the body do the talking." A familiar voice replied then the creaking of the bed was heard and things falling with a loud thud to the floor.

The auburn-haired woman moves away from the door, face red and eyes shut tightly. She breathes in and out slowly, then with a final sigh.

"I am not waiting for my roommate to finish her body conversation with the hottest guy in college." Caitlin whispered and ran down the stairs.

She went back to Kara, who was still sleeping on the couch.

"Kara." Caitlin gently shook her friend awake, "Caitlinnnnn. I'm still sleepy. It's spring break. Go back to sleep." The school's volleyball captain replied sleepily.

She sighed in defeat, "Kara, I'm going out. Please tell Felicity when she goes back here. Okay?"

Her sounds of protests and 'mmmmhhhms' somehow assured the aspiring doctor. Caitlin started walking towards the huge door of the mansion, exasperated and disappointed.

 _Filling up college applications is better than this. Ugh._ She thought as she walks through the crowds of people talking, drinking, and making out.

#

#

 _Wow! I thought I would meet a girl. I did, she's my freaking ex!_ Barry told himself while munching on his pizza like a sad bunny and sighing at the snores emanating from the person beside him.

He finishes the slice, gulped down his vodka, and stood up; ignoring the soft thud of the guys body on the leather couch.

 _It's just 9:00PM. I still have a lot of time enjoying the new book of Dr. Wells while being cuddled by my pillows._ Barry thought with a grin as he made his way through the crowd.

 _I am not a party animal._ Caitlin told herself, squeezing through the sea of party animals.

 _I prefer lying on my own bed._ Barry mumbled, keeping his patience while passing through the crowd.

 _Noise pollution, this is just noise pollution._ The pair thought, happy to have finally reached the end of what seemed to be a maze of merrymakers.

Barry extends his hand to the knob, surprised at how soft and warm it felt under his touch.

Confused, Barry takes a look at the knob causing his eyes to widen like an owl's.

Caitlin was about to turn the knob open when a warm thing covered her hands and squeezed it.

She looks at her hand, an audible gasp escaping her mouth, in surprise and warmth spreading across her rosy cheeks.

Turning to her right, she was greeted by a guy with wide and mesmerizing emerald pair. He was focused on their hands which are on top of one another.

Barry clears his throat and removes his hand, looking at Caitlin in a quick motion.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to grab your hand or anything. I was reaching for the door, believe me. I wasn't interested with holding your hand or anything. I mean if you would want me to hold your hand, sure, I will. But why would you want me to hold your hand, right? We're not dating or anything, we've probably never met be—"

He rambled out as an apology, gazing at the beautiful auburn-haired woman beside him.

Caitlin laughs, cutting off the man, "Sorry. I just remembered my talkative best friend who loves to do the same thing that you just did."

He gives her a sheepish smile, "Sorry again, I just ramble a lot."

She smiles back, "It's fine. I found it cute, you know?"

Barry felt his cheeks redden, "You do?"

Caitlin nods at him, "Yes. I'm Caitlin Snow, by the way."

"Barry Allen. Nice meeting you! Sorry! The music's getting louder!" He replied in a powerful tone to the auburn-haired woman, who sighed in annoyance.

She grabs hold of his free hand (much to the man's surprise) and pulls Barry out of the mansion, escaping the noise polluted area.

"So, I'm both sure we don't like attending massive parties with deafening music and beats plus watching people making out or taking care of passed out strangers or friends, right?"

She told Barry, letting go of his hand and sighing in relief at the quietness of the world outside Oliver Queen's mansion.

The man with light brown hair, ignoring the pounding heart beats as if he was running on a treadmill, turns to her with a wide grin.

"Wow, why does it sound like you just spouted out the words I wanted to scream inside the mansion?" Caitlin laughs and gives him a sweet smile.

"I guess, we're quite the pair, Mr. Allen. Let's go home?" She suggests to him, who laughs.

"Yes, we are, Ms. Snow. How about some star gazing, before going home?" He suggests, wiggling his eyebrows to further convince Caitlin.

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him, "Fine. And I could better acquaint myself to a non-party animal like me while gazing at the celestial bodies in the sky."

Barry grins widely, "Good choice, let's go then."

#

#

The pair were walking upwards the road leading to the highest point of Central City, telling each other stories of embarrassment, memorable, childhood or just anything about themselves.

"You want to be a CSI?" Caitlin asked with interest, gazing at the adorable (which she just realized now) face of the man he just runaway with from a party.

Barry turns to her and smiles timidly, "Yeah. I want to help in solving crimes and problems. Plus, I have a passionate interest when it comes to Science. Hence me geeking out about Harrison Wells' books and articles."

She nods with a warm smile, "That's cool. I know you'll be a great CSI. No worries, you're not the only one geeking out on Dr. Wells. Besides not being a party animal, a romantic interest with Science, that's another thing I have in common with you."

He laughs while stuffing his hands inside his gray hoodie, "I also have a friend who geeks out about Dr. Wells and Science. Hey, aren't you getting cold?"

Barry asked with concern, slightly feeling the shiver from the night winds. He looks at Caitlin, who was dressed in a simple blue denim dress.

The auburn-haired woman shakes her head, "Thank you for the concern, Barry, but I'm fine. The cold never bothers me, anyway." She replied with a teasing smile.

He raises an eyebrow, "Well, hello Elsa."

"Shut up. I dream of becoming a doctor not a princess who can use cryokinesis." She retorted causing Barry to laugh loudly.

"I don't know, Dr. Elsa sounds nice too, you know?" Barry stated earning him a playful slap on his arm.

Caitlin huffs and crosses her arms, "Don't expect me to patch you up, if you get injured or have pain due to football."

Barry turns to her and frowns, showing his sad puppy eyes, "That's not what a doctor would do, Cait."

She walks away from him, towards the hill, "Then I won't be your doctor then."

He runs up to her, "I was kidding. Jeez, don't be frosty."

"Barry!" She scolded in a feigned angry tone then laughter filled the atmosphere exchanged between an aspiring CSI and doctor; their smiles brighter than the stars in the night sky.

Caitlin was sitting on the ground, on his side was Barry who was looking at the sky with eagle like vision.

"Do you think we could spot the Big Dipper from here?" He asked with wonder, looking at the sky curiously.

She rolled her eyes, "I heard if you use your hands as binoculars, there could be a slight chance of spotting it."

Barry turns to her, eyes wide in amazement, "Really? Fine, I'll do it then." He places his hands above his eyes, forming it into a pair of binoculars looking like a kid wishing to have x-ray vision.

Caitlin resisted the urge to burst out in laughter at how adorable he looked, rotating his hands and squinting like a five-year-old. "Just keep doing that, you'll see it eventually." She managed to said in between of soft giggles.

"Roger that." He replied back, completely ignoring the laughing fit that she barely contained inside her mouth.

After a few more minutes of playing with his binocular, "Cait, I think this is not working."

He turns to her, greeted by a Caitlin Snow whose face is bright red and lips nudged in between her mouth.

"Hey, wh—" Barry didn't get to finish his sentence as Caitlin laughed out loud to her heart's content. The man pouts at him, offended that she made fun of him despite knowing that he really can't see constellations using his hands as binoculars.

"Are you done laughing at me?" He asked, crossing his arms while sending her a disapproving look.

She wipes a tear from her eye, grinning at him widely, "I'm sorry. You were just too adorable, Allen."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, you're welcome for the laughs and smiles."

Caitlin looks at him, seeing the pout which was slowly becoming a wide grin.

"Thank you for inviting me to star gaze and watch CCU's football captain use his hands as a pair of binoculars. I needed that more than filling up medical school applications." She said with a warm smile.

Barry grins back, "The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Snow. I know you'll be a brilliant doctor, free consultations for me."

She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "No such thing as free in this cruel world, Mr. Allen."

He sighs, "So, are you saying that hugs have charges? My my, Ms. Snow. A capitalist, putting fees on hugs."

Caitlin laughs at his statement, "My hugs don't have charges, Mr. Allen."

Rolling his eyes in amusement, "Then can I avail of your hug?"

Silence wraps around them as the words left Barry's mouth, "What?" She asked the man, doe brown eyes wide and her heart doing acrobatics and flips.

His emerald green eyes widened, "Nothing!"

"Please ignore that stupid, awkward and creepy question I've just blurt out." Barry added unable to look at Caitlin straight in the eye.

Caitlin shakes her head and comfortingly pats him on the knee, "Hey, it's alright. Hearing your best friend and the hottest guy in college making out is more awkward, to be honest."

He looks up at her, shocked of what he had heard, "You what?!"

She frowns at him and nods, "Yes. I was trying to find my friend, Felicity. So, I went upstairs and tried to look for her but in the end; I heard her and Oliver getting ready for some body talking."

Barry cringes a little, "I feel sorry for you having to witness that."

Caitlin nods at him, a small smile on her face, "And here I thought me bumping into my ex was the most awkward event of tonight."

He said, looking down at the ground they were sitting on and his mind reminding him of his happy memories with Patty.

The aspiring doctor sighs and moves closer to Barry, engulfing him to a friendly hug much to the latter's surprise.

"I'm allowing you to avail my hug." She whispers out while rubbing Barry's back soothingly.

The football captain nods in the hug, "Thanks, Cait." They stayed like that for a while, the hug lasting a little bit longer than necessary but nobody was concerned about it.

#

#

"Thank you for an interesting night of random stories and… this." Caitlin said while raising her right hand, a string of daisies hanging around her wrist.

Barry grins at her and raises his right hand, a similar daisy chain dangling around his wrist, "This was definitely more interesting than Oliver's party. He'll probably look for me then shoot an arrow behind my back during varsity practice."

The auburn-haired woman laughs as he shivers in fear, "Don't worry, I'll bandage you up. I know the basics of patching someone up."

He smiles at her, "Thanks, Cait. Would you still offer me a free hug?"

She raises an eyebrow at his cheeky grin, "Probably… no. That was just a pity hug. Next time I hug you, a latte and éclair would be charged."

Barry frowns at her, "Even if I use my puppy eyes?"

Caitlin shakes her head, "I don't hug a lot, especially people I've just met. You're an exception, you seemed to badly needed a hug or two."

He smirks at her, getting close to her face, "So, I'm the only exception?"

Her cheeks redden at the proximity and pushed him playfully, "You could say that."

Caitlin walks towards the door of her dorm, face still red and an uncontrollable grin keeps decorating her face.

She turns around, "Aren't you going to back to your room, Allen?"

Barry shrugs at her, "I just want to make sure you get inside your dorm first. I live three doors to the left, I've got time."

She smiles at his concern, "Thank you again, for letting me have fun without enduring noise pollution."

He grins at her, "Thank you for pulling me out of the mansion and proposing to go home. And for accompanying me to do star gazing."

"Anytime. See you around, Allen." Caitlin said as she opened her door.

"Wait!" Barry calls out, causing her to look at him.

"I have something important to tell you." He said, looking at her seriously.

She stares at him, "Barry…"

"Are you made of copper and tellurium?" He asks causing the woman's doe brown eyes to squint in confusion.

"What? Barry, it's 1AM and you're aski—"

"Cait, it's just a yes or no question." He cuts her off with a toothy grin.

She sighs, "No. My body and everyone else's including yours, is composed of—"

Barry shrugs, "Definitely thought you're made up of copper and tellurium, because you're just so CuTe."

Caitlin looks at him and closes her eyes in frustration when realization hits her.

"I hate you." She mumbles staring at the wide smile on his gorgeous face.

Turning around, she opens her door and with a deep breath, "Barry, I'm not made of copper and tellurium. I'm made of fluorine, iodine, and neon."

She blurts out confidently, gazing at him with her infamous frosty gaze and smirk.

The man looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "Really? Why so?"

Caitlin shrugs at him, "Because I'm not just simply cute. I'm F-I-Ne as hell. Bye." She twirls around, walking inside her dorm and swings her door close loudly.

Barry coughs and shakes his head in disbelief, a satisfied grin on his face, "You are fine as hell, Snow!" He leaves her door, walking happily and glad that he escaped the party.

* * *

"Sorry for leaving you guys at Oliver's party." Caitlin said, gazing at the eyes of Felicity and Kara who had their arms crossed on their chest.

"You left me passed out from being drunk, Cait!" Kara exclaimed in disbelief.

She smiles at her sheepishly, "But Mon-el took you home and was a complete gentleman."

This causes the blonde-haired woman to turn red and cough forcefully, "Not the point, but I forgive you. Just don't bring up Mon-el or anything I did when I was drunk."

Felicity sighs, "You should've at least texted me, Cait."

Caitlin looks at her and grabs her hand, "I know. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to disturb you and Oliver during your 'body talk'."

The IT nerd eyes widened while Kara gasps, "What?!"

Felicity turns to her, "Nothing! Cait… Oh my god. You heard us?!"

The auburn-haired woman explained to her friends about her quest of looking for Felicity and accidentally hearing some bits of her and Oliver's body talk.

Kara looked like she wanted to barf while Felicity hid her whole face from embarrassment, "Why did you ditch us anyway, Cait?"

She smiles at their question, "Well I'm not a party animal and…"

Taking a sip of her iced tea, "I might've found someone…"

"…Worth ditching your party for, Oliver. Sorry again, man." Barry said while munching on his cheeseburger.

The archery team captain snorts at him, "Really? Must've been a really nice girl, Allen. Because you bravely left my party despite my warning of shooting your back."

He laughs at his statement and grinned widely, "She's not just a nice girl, man. She's fluorine, iodine, and neon kind of girl."

Oliver furrows his brows in confusion, "What? Are you high or something?"

Barry laughs at him, "She's F-I-Ne as hell, man."

~after ten years~

"He asleep?" Caitlin Snow-Allen asks the man entering the room, as she combs her hair and put on her sleeping gown.

The man walks behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her petite body and snuggling his nose on her neck.

"Yes, Henry's finally asleep, babe. Can we do it now?" Bartholomew Henry Allen asks in a breathy tone, placing soft kisses on her nape.

The auburn-haired woman releases the softest of moans, "Babe, why can't you control yourself?" She protests but deep down, wanting to do it with him.

Barry smirks at her question, "I think I might be a diamond right now, because you just gave me a hardness of 10." He breathes into her ear.

She shivers at the sensation and resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "After three years of being married, you're still using that lame ass pick-up lines? We're in our thirties now, Barry."

Caitlin felt him laughing, "Age is just a number. Even if we're gray and wrinkly, U and I will still have chemistry."

She twirls around his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Fine. Let's do chemistry, I have my beaker and you use your stirring rod. Ready for some explosive reaction?"

He smirks at her, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, "Always, Dr. Snow."

They reach their bed, collapsing on top of each other and began their explosive Chemistry experiment (which lasted for at least three or four rounds).

.

.

.

Caitlin smiled to herself, gazing at the beautiful sunset atop the hill she and Barry sat to watch the stars and enjoy each other's company.

She was sitting on the hill, "You're a cheater, Allen." She stated while laughing a bit and wiping a tear.

Turning to her side, she gazes at the gravestone that had the intricate lettering of a name that belonged to someone that will always have a special place in her heart.

"Chemistry even if we're wrinkly and old, yet you're already gone." Caitlin chuckled, wiping the tears falling down her face.

Running her hand over his name, "I'll leave this here, a remembrance." She fished out two daisy chains from the handbag she brought.

She places it at the foot of the tombstone, smiling at the sight.

A figure approaches her from behind, "Mom?"

Caitlin looks up and smiles at their son, Thomas Henry Allen. He walks towards her and sits beside Caitlin, staring at his father's grave and started telling stories about his life.

The mother and son were standing side by side, Caitlin leaning her head on her son's shoulder.

"Mom, let's go home. You need to rest. Stay here, I'll go get the car." Henry said while kissing his mother's forehead and jogging towards his car.

She sighs and kneels down at the gravestone, giving it a final kiss, "We're going home now, Barry. I miss you and I want to be with you but I can't leave Henry."

Caitlin stood up, a strong wind blowing past her and her auburn brown hair.

She closed her eyes with a bright smile, suddenly feeling Barry's warm and strong hug behind her.

"Let's go home, Cait." She swore she heard his voice once more.

"Let's go home, Barry." Caitlin replied back, tears streaming down her face but a wide smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: End of these Snowbarry College AUs. I'm not sure why I came up with College AUs (probably because I'm going to start College in the next few months or so... wish me luck...) Anyway, thank you for reading! Reviews and likes are always well-appreciated. I'll soon update my other Snowbarry fanfic (probably with a Five Moments continuation). Thanks again! Snowbarry forever and always! :D


End file.
